NO TITTLE
by mikito kim
Summary: tentang pairing favoritku ditempatku belajar hehehe...


**TITLE : NO TITTLE**

 **KISAH TENTANG COUPLE FAVORIT DIKAMPUS ^^ WKWKWKW**

Seorang Uke manis menatap tajam dua orang gadis dihadapannya. Kedua gadis itu hanya bisa menunduk ketika tatapan tajam nan menusuk itu tertuju kepada keduanya. Uke manis berkacamata itu memasang ekspresi kesalnya.

"apa lagi yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Uke manis tersebut sambil menahan kesalnya. Salah satu dari gadis itu mendongak.

"kami tak melakukan apapun" jawab gadis tersebut. Uke manis itu berdecak membuat gadis itu kembali menunduk.

"benarkah? Lalu kenapa kalian mengikutiku dan Boy terus dari kemarin ah! aku rasa semenjak kalian masuk kekampus ini kalian selalu mengikutiku dan Boy. Apa kalian ini fans fanatik kami?" Uke manis tersebut sedikit berteriak diakhir perkataannya. Gadis lain mendongak lalu mengangguk cepat.

"kami memang fans kalian" jawabnya dengan riang yang diangguki oleh gadis disebelahnya.

"apa salah kalau kami jadi Fans kalian?" sambung gadis itu. Je, nama panggilan si Uke manis itu, berdecak sambil mengacak rambutnya.

"tak ada yang salah. Hanya saja, haruskah kalian mengambil fotoku dan Boy saat kami sedang kencan?" tanya Je yang semakin kesal pada kedua gadis ini. Suaranya menggema koridor gedung kampus. Untung saja tidak ada orang disekitar koridor ini.

"bukan aku yang mengambil tapi Yeonjun" gadis tersebut menunjuk gadis yang dipanggil olehnya tadi.

"apa? tapi Kau yang menyuruhku mengambilnya,Miki." Yeonjun berkata sedikit keras, tak terima ia yang dituduh.

"sudah cukup, aku tak peduli siapa yang mengambil atau yang menyuruh yang terpenting kalian berdua bersalah dan harus dihukum" ujar Je. Yeonjun dan Miki membulatkan matanya.

"apa? dihukum?" seru keduanya kompak. Je mengangguk.

"tapi-" Yeonjun hendak protes tapi Je terlebih dahulu memotong ucapannya.

"tidak ada tapi!" seru Je membuat kedua gadis itu kembali menunduk. Je sangat mengerikan kalau sudah marah, pikir keduanya.

"ayo, ikut-"

 **GREP**

Je terkejut ketika sepasang lengan kokoh melingkar dipinggangnya, memeluknya erat. Je menolehkan kepalanya ketika dirasa bahu sebelah kanannya berat.

"berhentilah marah-marah, Je. Kau tak kasihan dengan mereka" Boy mengecup pipi Je sekilas membuat semburat merah dipipi Je. Yeonjun dan Miki yang mendengar suara Boy langsung mendongak dan hampir memekik ketika melihat adegan romantis dihadapan mereka kalau saja Je tak mendelik kepada keduanya dan membuat mereka kembali tertunduk.

"apa yang kau lakukan, Boy? Lepaskan tanganmu, nanti ada yang lihat" Je menarik tangan Boy yang melingkar dipinggang ramping Je. Tapi Boy justru semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"hanya mereka berdua yang melihat, Je" ucap Boy melirik ke arah dua gadis dihadapannya dan Je ini. Dilihatnya Yeonjun yang sudah menngeluarkan smartphone miliknya yang diyakini Boy ia akan membuka aplikasi kamera dan memotretnya dan kekasih manisnya ini. Boy menyeringai, sedikit memberi dua gadis fujo ini service sepertinya tak apa. Ditariknya pelan pipi Je hingga menghadap kearahnya. Perlahan didekatkan wajahnya, membuat Je memundurkan sedikit kepalanya tapi Boy menahannya. Je gugup ketika hidung Boy sudah menyentuh hidung mancungnya. Dipejamkan matanya perlahan membuat Boy juga ikut terpejam. Sedikit lagi kedua bibir itu bersentuhan jika saja suara jepretan kamera dan seklias cahaya tidak membuat keduanya terkejut. Je langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Dua gadis yang juga terkejut itu. Miki menyenggol kuat lengan Yeonjun yang sekarang gelagapan karena ketahuan.

"hey, kalian!" Je berseru kesal membuat kedua gadis itu terkejut. Boy terkikik geli.

"kalian pergilah" ucap Boy halus kepada Yeonjun dan Miki. Setelah mendengar itu, kedua gadis tersenyum senang dan langsung melarikan diri secepat kilat.

"kak terima kasih. Fotonya akan kukririm nanti!" Yeonjun berteriak lantang sambil terus berlari. Boy melambaikan tangan seraya mengangguk.

"hey Kalian!" seru Je. Boy menarik lengan Je yang hendak mengejar dua gadis itu.

"biarkan saja mereka pergi, Je" kata Boy pelan sambil tersenyum.

"tapi Boy-" ucapan Je terhenti ketika Boy mengecup singkat bibirnya.

"ke rumahku. Aku lapar" Boy tersenyum kecil membuat wajah manis Je memerah malu. Diperbaikinya letak kacamatanya yang sedikit turun sambil berdehem pelan.

"kenapa ke rumahmu? Aku tak mau memasak. Kau beli saja makanan kalau lapar" gerutu Je. Kesal karena Boy membiarkan Yeojun dan Miki pergi begitu saja. Padahal sedikit lagi Je berhasil memberikan dua gadis itu hukuman. Boy menyeringai kecil.

"siapa bilang aku ingin makan masakanmu hm?" Boy berbisik tepat ditelinga Je, sedikit menunduk karena tubuh Je yang lebih kecil darinya. Je merinding.

"la-lalu?" tanya Je terbata.

"kira-kira sudah berapa lama aku tidak memakanmu hm?" Boy memasang pose berpikir. Je terbelalak. Dugaannya benar dan saat ini dirinya berada dalam bahaya.

"a-ak-aku lupa. Hari ini ada rapat. Aku harus pergi" Je sudah bersiap- siap untuk melarikan diri dari Boy secepat mungkin. Namun belum sempat kakinya melangkah Boy sudah mencengkram kuat lengannya. Tak begitu kuat tapi tetap saja Je takkan bisa melepas cengkraman tangan Boy.

"jangan coba kabur, Je. Hari ini tak ada rapat." Boy menyeringai dan langsung berjalan cepat keluar gedung sambil menarik Je yang cemberut.

"hey, pelan-pelan" seru Je yang kesusahan mengikuti langkah kaki Boy,namun dihiraukan. Keduanya terus berjalan keluar gedung tanpa menyadari Yeojun dan Miki yang sedari tadi bersembunyi dibalik dinding. Dan sekarang kedua gadis itu sibuk berfangirling dengan menonton video hasil rekaman mereka yang baru saja berhasil mereka dapatkan.

 **END**


End file.
